In the prior art, the connection between devices mostly via Bluetooth, Infrared or WiFi etc., wherein, Bluetooth and Infrared require a close distance between devices, Bluetooth also needs a user to manually input a connection key, Infrared can only transmit small amounts of data, while WiFi requires the connection devices be in the same local area network. All the methods greatly limit the connection between devices and communication availability, thus reduce user experience.